


Just Remember Next Time

by Iguanadont (Megalodont)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, F/F, Heterosexual Character, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Character, Literary References & Allusions, Living Together, Muggle Technology, Multi, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Iguanadont
Summary: "Draco Malfoy, I swear to Merlin, you have got to be having a laugh," Hestia replied, leaning against the door."Hes""It's Sunday, Draco. It's God's day, the day of rest. Let me go back to bed please."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by another fic from a different fandom, of which I cannot recall the name. Enjoy.

* * *

   


"Draco Malfoy, I swear to Merlin, you have got to be having a laugh," Hestia replied, leaning against the door.   
"Hes"  
"It's Sunday, Draco. It's God's day, the day of rest. Let me go back to bed please." The brunette said, moving to shut the door. She wasn't wearing much more than an oversized tee and boxer shorts, and Draco would be glad to see it shut so he wouldn't have to know what his sister and her girlfriend were up to under any other circumstances, but he needed  _advice._ He blocked the door with his hand.

"Please, Hes."

"Hes, who's at the door?" Cordelia asked, yawning as she strutted up behind her girlfriend. 

"Your nest mate." Hestia said, causing Cordelia to groan.

"No, no, no,  _why?"_   The blonde whined, practically yelling in her brother's face.

"I need  _help._ " Draco plead.

"With  _what?_ And why so fucking early?" Hestia frowned.

"You can't say a word to Jamie, but I....I forgot our anniversary." He said.

"Vance is going to kill you!" Hestia laughed.

"I know! She asked me this morning where we were going and I lied, I said I had reservations and I don't!" He looked very panicked. He glanced between the girls, almost silently begging them for help. "Please, please, tell me what to do."

"If you had just told Jamie, she would have been super chill, but you lied, she's going to have your head." Hestia said, but sighed nonetheless. 

"Why did you come to us? In case you haven't noticed," Cordelia began, turning the sass clear up to eleven "We're  _gay._ Jamie is not."

"I know, I know." Believe it, he knew better this fact better than anyone(Mostly because when they both lived at Malfoy Manor he had caught them with their hands down each others pants more than once.) Cordelia was so done right now. 

"So why the hell did you come to us for help?" Hestia asked, still holding the door. 

"Because you guys are the only steady couple I know, really. You don't have all the bullshit as often and you guys know Jamie best." Draco said. Cordelia had to hand it to her twin, he knew how to appeal to Hestia's fairer nature.

"Fine." The Carrow exhaled, allowing him in.

"No, not fine, no! Cordelia wants to go back to bed and...Maybe fool around a bit." The other girl whined. Hestia shushed her and led Draco in. Cordelia sighed and followed.

"Now, start from the beginning, as in, when you knew you were in trouble." Hestia said, sitting down on the couch. Cordelia laid across Hestia's lap, hoping to sway her girlfriend's mind from her brother's shabby memory.

"Well, this morning, I was eating breakfast and Tilly, you know, our house elf, kept wishing me a happy anniversary. I didn't know what she was going on about until Jamie came down and asked me what our plans were for the day. I made up a bunch of bull about having reservations and then, I told her I was going to make sure they were still intact, which was my  excuse for coming here." Draco explained. 

" _Oh my god_ " Cordelia said, eyeing him. "You're even dumber than I am!"

"Delia, be nice. " Hestia said, beginning to massage her girlfriend's scalp. "But yes, Draco, you have quite stepped in it this time." Cordelia was about to say something absolutely scathing, but Hestia's fingers begin to expertly massage the nape of her neck and Cordelia was lulled into a contented mass of happy noises. Indeed, her twin had fucked up  _big time_ , and when she was finally able to tell him how much it irritated to be bothered  by his early morning escapades, she'd hit him with a stinging jinx so hard he'd feel it for weeks. 

"What do I do?" Draco asked. He knew that Jamie was expecting the moon and stars tonight, but he wasn't sure he could do that. 

"Well, it's a wee bit late to come clean, isn't it?" Cordelia said.

"I know!" Draco groaned. "I should have just told her, but I know she's been upset about me working so late the last few weeks and I just didn't want to disappoint me and I don't know what to do!" He was really panicking now.

"Deep breathes Draco. In,out,in,out, deep cleansing breath." Hestia said, her pyschologist beginning to show through. After the war, the ministry had been implemented training for a new department of mental health, of which Hestia was the head of, dividing her time between the ministry and the ward at St. Mungo's.  "That's it. Now, we're going to help you."

"We are?"

"We  _are,_ Delia." 

"Oh, thank you so much!" Draco said, relieved.

"But  _just_ this once. If it happens again, you are on your own brother dearest." Cordelia warned.

"Oh, yes." Hestia laughed. "Mark this date in your calendar so you don't forget next year."

"Babu?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes kitten?" Hestia nodded.

"Should I talk to Cass?" 

"That would be pertinent. Tell him to give them our room for the night." Hestia said, rubbing her girlfriend's back. 

"Alright, I'll be right back. " 

"Tell him I expect Flint and him to get their asses in gear, I lost ten Galleons on their last match." The brunette said, causing Cordelia to chuckle.

"I will." She said, walking over to the chimney. 

"You guys still talk to Cassius Warrington?" Draco asked.

"Duh, we were swapping bedtime tangos with him before he even left Hogwarts." Hestia replied, causing Draco to slightly shudder. That was more about their sex life than he had  _ever_ needed to know.

"Still do sometimes, although he usually brings Cormac now. " Cordelia said. Cassius had gone on to play Quidditch for the Falmouth Falcons with Marcus Flint and was currently engaged to his boyfriend Cormac McLaggen, with whom he had recently opened a very A-List restuarant and Hotel called  _Bedknobs And Broomsticks._ Cordelia pulled a pair of nearby sweats on, the boys would probably get the wrong idea if she had just flooed in with no pants on. 

"Yup. We can have a table reserved in the restuarant any time. Mostly because Cass thinks Delia is the greatest thing since sliced bread. " Hestia chuckled, before sitting up straighter. "Now, as soon as you leave here, go buy her flowers. Don't get her lilies, she hates them. " She advised, watching Cordelia floo out. "I advise something like Heliotropes or Bleeding Hearts." She continued,"Hundred percent chance of getting laid if you bring flowers." She finished, before giving him a final once over. 

"Stand up straight and try not to look so constipated." Hestia nodded.

   


There was a loud whoosh and Cordelia stepped out of the fireplace, dusty and choking slightly.

"Well?" Draco turned to his sister.

"Be there by eight." She said, dusting herself off and returning to sit by her girlfriend. 

"I don't know how to thank you guys enough!" He said, smiling. 

"Get out of our apartment?" Cordelia suggested, causing Hestia to laugh.

"I'm serious guys, thank you so much!" Draco nodded.

"And I'm serious, get out." Cordelia said, standing up to chase him out. He only thanks them once more, before they finally get him out the door.

   


* * *

   


"How did you get a reservation at  _Bedknobs And Broomsticks?_ The Prophet said they were booked solid until next year!" Jamie said, smiling as he held the door open for her.

"Only the best for my one and only." He said, nodding at the greeter.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. Your table is ready and a bottle of wine of your choice will be around in a moment." The greeter said, before guiding them to their table. Jamie's impressed for sure, she was under the impression Draco had forgotten, but here she was, in the middle of one of the most exclusive restaurants in the Wizarding World. The music was great-The Weird Sisters were live on stage and Jamie was reminded of the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, all the happy couples.  _Holy Merlin,_ she could see Harry and Ginny Potter from here-Was that Celestina Warbeck? Molly Weasley would be knocking people over to meet that woman. Once they were finally seated, Draco ordered a bottle of French Clarets. 

"First the Chrysanthemums and now this? If I didn't know any better, I'd think that we had just won the lottery."Jamie said, taking a breadstick from the basket.

"In a way, I have." Draco smiled.

"Oh, you." She smiled, reaching across the table to take his hand. "I love you so much. " She said, blushing slightly. 

"I love you too."

* * *

   


Hestia pushed her glasses back up her nose as reviewed a patients file, this one was a doozy. On the table, their lone cell phone began buzzing and screaming some song by The Weird Sisters.

"Delia, text!"

"Hang on!" Her girlfriend replied. Hestia glanced at the message.

_Last night was great, guys, thanks!~Jamie._ Draco never was good at keeping secrets from her. Hestia chuckled, before glancing up as her girlfriend entered their room. The blonde was only wearing a towel and bunny slippers, causing Hestia to laugh.

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"You have ruined me, Delia. How is it that your brother looks like something out of  _Homers_ but I'd much rather have sex with you?" Hestia queried.

"Because you love me." Cordelia laughed.

"I'd love you more out of that towel." Hestia grinned.

"I can arrange that." Cordelia smirked.

   


_Fin_

   



End file.
